Walkers are devices that are used for the immobilisation and protection of the lower leg, ankle and foot of a user. The walker has uprights which are attached to either side of the leg, and these uprights can either be fixed at 90° to the ground or there can be a provision for the uprights to be fixed in a range of positions, or pass through a range of permissible ankle movement.
It is common for walkers to come in a limited range of sizes (usually three or four), and these are required to fit a substantial range of foot sizes. Furthermore the foot could be bandaged. The foot is commonly held in place by two straps passing over the foot once it is placed into the main body of the walker.
Commonly the straps either pass through slots in the side of the walker body, or through chafes which are attached to the main body of the walker by screws or rivets. Commonly these slots or chafes determine the position of the straps. Chafes have the advantage of providing more adaptability to foot contour and they make fitting of both the walker and also the straps easier.
The straps across the dorsum of the foot ideally exert even pressure on the foot so as not to inhibit circulation and so as to provide maximum stability and comfort at a minimum pressure. However the position of the straps is not always ideal particularly where they are needed to be fitted over a bandaged foot following surgery or injury.
In these instances the contour of the dorsum of the foot may not resemble a presumed average foot shape and so strap fixation is compromised.
This is clearly disadvantageous.